


Ремонт (Fix it!)

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [27]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant Violence, Crack, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Николас Раш оказался в плену у люшианцев, на инопланетной базе, построенной Древними.<br/>Бандиты, со свойственной им практичностью, решили заставить его сделать что-нибудь полезное. Например, что-нибудь отремонтировать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ремонт (Fix it!)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest по заявке "Раш|Кива| другие люшианцы. «А ещё у нас электровеник сломался: дизайн древних. Так что и его починишь!»"

Всё началось с шоковой дубинки у Кивы в руках.  
В самый разгар допроса устройство сказало "вззз" и шарахнуло Киву по пальцам так, что та выронила его и подскочила на полметра, после чего дубинка работать перестала.  
Кива переключилась было на более традиционные методы, но тут повсюду погас свет.  
  
Щедро прописав местным техникам тройную дозу воплей и подзатыльников, Кива добилась, чтобы свет включился. Правда, был он почему-то тусклый и мигающий.  
Зато выключилась система отопления.

Люшианцы в своих традиционных кожаных одеяниях вскоре посинели и покрылись пупырышками.  
Одному технику Кива сходу прострелила ногу, в чисто дисциплинарных целях.  
Это не особенно помогло. Подстрелила бы и следующего, какую-то рыжую девчонку, но третий техник упал на колени и взмолился, что один тут всё не починит, даже если его убьют. Кива отправила этих двоих чинить отопление, и они мигом исчезли с глаз долой.  
  
Люшианцы ждали потепления, а оно всё не приходило.  
Скромно сидящий в камере у стеночки доктор Раш, о котором временно забыли, стучал зубами, прятал пальцы в рукава и мысленно проклинал полковника Телфорда за общий идиотизм и отсутствие привычки носить тёплую куртку, а полковника Янга за отсутствие своевременной эвакуации, и заодно за общую злонамеренность.  
  
На пороге камеры появился замотанный в занавеску Варро.  
\- Доктор Раш? - сказал он неуверенно.  
\- Да? - откликнулся Раш.  
\- Вы ведь разбираетесь в устройствах Древних?  
\- Допустим, - сказал Раш осторожно.  
\- Мы могли бы договориться.  
\- Куртку, нормальную еду, кофе, сигареты, зажигалку, ложку, блокнот, карандаш, полную документацию на вашу базу и чтобы мне никто не мешал, - Раш задумался, что бы такого ещё потребовать.  
\- Кофе нет, - сказал Варро.  
\- Ищите, - сказал Раш хладнокровно.  
Варро кивнул и ушёл по полутёмному коридору.  
  
Через двадцать минут, которые Раш посвятил тщательной мысленной каталогизации того, что он сделает с Янгом, когда вернётся на "Судьбу", Варро явился снова, нагруженный всем по списку, кроме кофе.  
Вместо кофе у люшианцев был какой-то горький и жгучий напиток, от которого глаза на лоб лезли, зато потом в голове прояснялось и накатывал прилив энергии.  
  
\- Документацию давайте, - сказал Раш, прихлёбывая адское пойло.  
\- Это много пить нельзя, - предупредил Варро.  
\- А то что?  
\- Будет плохо, - Варро потыкал себе в район печени. - Будет болеть. И голова тоже.  
\- Когда?  
\- Завтра, - прикинул Варро.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Раш. - Ещё кружку того же самого, и мне нужен доступ вот к этому узлу коммуникаций.  
Узел он выбрал по схеме наугад.  
  
Конвойный мёрз в коридоре, Варро мёрз за углом на шухере, прочие люшианцы мёрзли кто где, и один только доктор Раш не мёрз. Он добрался до запасной консоли, с которой на базе управлялся климат-контроль, убавил повсюду температуру ещё на пять градусов и включил принудительный продув помещений. В коридорах завыл ледяной ветер.  
Раш как раз прикидывал, включить ему систему разбрызгивания воды или устроить в зале Врат резкие перепады давления, когда его грубо вытащили из уютного операторского блока в холодный и насквозь продуваемый коридор.  
  
Коммандер Кива, даже посиневшая, выглядела смертоубийственно.  
\- Та-ак, - сказала она. - Прекрасно.

У неё за спиной Варро, украшенный свежим синяком в пол-лица, молча развёл руками.

\- Системы можно будет восстановить где-то через полчаса, - сказал Раш. - Нужно время на перезагрузку.  
\- Почему я никогда не слышала ни про какое время на перезагрузку?  
\- Спросите у тех, кто раньше вашу базу обслуживал, - огрызнулся Раш и тут же получил оплеуху.

Кива в плохом настроении не отличалась терпением.

\- Чтобы через пять минут на базе было тепло и свет, - сказала она.  
\- Это невозможно, - Раш проигнорировал знаки, которые подавал ему Варро.  
  
На этот раз он успел прикрыть голову рукой, словил тычок в солнечное сплетение и сполз на пол, молча хватая ртом воздух.  
  
\- Если через пять минут всё не будет восстановлено, мы проверим, какие части тела у землян можно отрезать без потери работоспособности, - известила его Кива, дополнив слова парой пинков. - А с тобой, Варро, я ещё разберусь.  
  
Упомянутые части тела, конечно, принадлежали полковнику Телфорду, и их можно было особо не жалеть.  
Но Раш подозревал, что в процессе их отделения от остального организма придётся плохо ему самому. Болевые ощущения, к сожалению, не транслировались владельцу тела, а доставались временному постояльцу.  
Поэтому ровно через пять минут повсюду зажёгся свет, а ветер выключился.  
Раша вернули обратно в камеру. Куртку ему оставили, блокнот и зажигалку забрали.  
  
Скучать, впрочем, долго не пришлось. Дверь открылась, и в неё, почему-то боком, зашёл незнакомый люшианец. Он, на пару ещё с одним, втащил в камеру здоровенный длинный ящик. И сказал:  
\- Ремонт.  
\- Нет, - ответил Раш.  
\- Ремонт, - повторил люшианец. - Кухня. Шкаф для холод. Ремонт.  
\- Кофе, сигареты, бутерброд, одеяло, тёплые носки, зажигалку, блокнот, карандаш, полную документацию на эту штуку и чтобы мне никто не мешал, - откликнулся Раш.  
\- Ремонт, - упрямо сказал визитёр.  
  
Такое общение грозило затянуться до очередного визита Кивы, но тут рысью примчался Варро.  
Он выслушал требования Раша и напомнил:  
\- Кофе нет.  
\- Давайте вашу отраву, - вздохнул Раш. - И инструменты.  
\- Какие?  
\- Разные! Все, какие есть.  
  
Через восемь часов, проведённых за мелким и средним ремонтом, Раш починил всё, что люшианцы только могли отсоединить и принести в камеру, от металлоискателя до электровеника.  
  
Некоторые устройства ему не удалось идентифицировать, но он всё равно их починил, из принципа. Отказался чинить только шоковую дубинку, тоже из принципа. Люшианцы уже без напоминаний притаскивали заменитель кофе, сигареты и карандаши.  
  
Из камеры процесс ремонта как-то незаметно переместился наружу.

Местный повар, которого неисправные кухонные устройства Древних ввергали в ужас, после починки плиты здорово приободрился и даже соорудил вполне съедобные блинчики.

В душевой удалось добиться нормальной температуры воды и нормального напора, а то до сих пор люшианцы считали, что подача воды там сделана для промышленной очистки наквадриевой руды.

Нашлось несколько хорошо замаскированных лифтов, в том числе один горизонтальный.  
  
В какой-то момент Раш понял, что его давно никто не бил. Не слышно было ругани и выстрелов. Никто не угрожал его пристрелить, придушить или пристукнуть на месте.  
\- А где Кива? - спросил он в конце концов.  
Они были в зале Врат и работали над подъёмным устройством возле шлюза.  
\- Она не может прийти, - очень серьёзно сказал Варро. - У неё в каюте дверь сломалась.


End file.
